


Est deus in iuvenibus

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cosmic being dies, and he soon finds a host.





	Est deus in iuvenibus

He was floating trhu space, barely able to breathe.

It wasn't suppose to go down like this. It would've been quick, but then those things showed up and-

What was that feeling?

He felt angry and tired and happy and scared and-

Oh no. 

" _This... this is happening._ " He thought. " _I'm dying_."

The being looked around. He could use his powers to teleport to safety but he wasn't sure if he could do that with his state.

He turned his head, and saw a tiny specle: a solar sistem.

His heart was full of hope when he saw that one of the planets thrived with life.

"Well, bye bye cosmo." He said to himself.

He stared at the specle. His body started to slowly fade, until he was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a Jojo fic where the God was Heaven!Dio, but now it's an original work.  
> Yay.


End file.
